


Devil's Never Cry

by UndeadSoldierShady



Series: IzuJirou Series [25]
Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Midoriya Izuku, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Needs Therapy, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Sweet Toga Himiko, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Toga Himiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoldierShady/pseuds/UndeadSoldierShady
Summary: Izuku Ashido was shunned by his parents due to his quirkless status, was bullied by his peers and teachers alike.The only light in his life has been his twin sister, Mina, and their best friend Ejirou Kirishima the two that always supported him.After taking the advice of his main bully, Izuku disappears.Finding out about his disappearance Mina snaps and vows to become the best hero she can and find her brother.Months before the U.A entrance exam she runs into a brutal Vigilante with a familiar air about him.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Midoriya Izuku, Dabi & Midoriya Izuku, Dabi & Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: IzuJirou Series [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Devil's Never Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Sternest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sternest/gifts).



Pain, that was all Izuku felt.  
He didn't know where he was, he just knows he was falling and then woke up here, wherever here was.

He wasn't even sure how long he'd been here, an hour, a day, a week?  
He didn't know, getting up and dusting himself off he takes in his surroundings and sees himself surrounded by trash and other junk.

 _"How am I in a junkyard... Wait why is there sand... This is_ _dagobah_ _beach-_ _how?-"_

The questions in his head were cut off when he caught a glimpse of his appearance in a discarded shattered mirror. He moved closer taking in what he was seeing. 

His eyes glowed a toxic pink shade, hair a vibrant pink, his left arm demonic in appearance also glowing a vibrant beautiful pink, with tattoo like markings gracing his body in the shape of plants and runic symbols and finally touching the glowing pulsing singular demonic horn on his head.

Letting out a broken chuckle.  
_"So Bakugou was right, just needed a swan dive to get a quirk huh..."_

He said clasping his fist not realising the liquid dropping from his hands, melting the sand below, only noticing when he realises the squelching noise when he steps forward.

Jumping out of the sludge in shock he exclaims  
"Holy shit! Wait that's like Mina's quirk- wait Mina!"

His thoughts snapped to his twin sister, one of only two people to support him from his quirkless diagnosis... If he succeeded she would be broken...  
But looking back at his appearance he had a new thought... People would still shun him... Who was he kidding?  
No one would still care about him... He's a demon... A monster... He'll be better off dead... or at least alone and away from his sister where he wouldn't cause her any pain with his existence...

So instead of running home, he ran away, ran as far as he could go... There was only one place demons like him would be accepted and that would be in the area of scum... The Kamino Ward.

  
It was pitch black outside when Izuku finally managed to reach Kamino Ward, he was forced to trek his way there as he didn't have enough money to get public transport and with his appearance and how quirkist society is he probably wouldn't even have been allowed to.

Walking deeper into the darkness of Kamino Ward he finally realised he had no where to stay, maybe he can find some dingey abandoned warehouse he could break into.

As luck would have it the further into the slumps he walked through the more beaten up the buildings were, he stood outside one that looked like it should be condemned.

"Home sweet home... I guess..."  
He said bitterly as he melted the chains locking the dilapidated warehouse.

Inside he finally slumps to the ground against the wall of his new "home" finally letting out his emotions as he sobbed...  
He had nothing, he lost everything... Nothing but the little pocket change and the clothes he was wearing...  
No family, no one to care for him... He misses his sister... He misses her teasing... Misses her laugh... Her adorable pout when he pats her head...  
Now he's alone, cold in this abandoned dingy warehouse...

Sniffling, he took in his new home and something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, looking to it, it looked like an old acoustic guitar.  
He walked towards it and picked it up giving it a once over seeing little cracks and the strings have looked warn but look to be holding up.  
He strummed it and gave a satisfied hum as the strings did not break, sitting against the wall the guitar was against, he started to play a melody.

He started to learn music as an escape from his reality and God did he need an escape now.

He strummed the guitar and began to sing.

**_<https://youtu.be/69V0PeUE4WM> _ **

"If I bleed tonight, if I am sad tonight  
I don't have a job to find  
And if I work tonight, if I'm so tired tonight  
I'll fall asleep when I'm home  
When I'm home  
When I'm home  
When I'm home  
When I'm home..."

At the mention of home he broke down again and soon cried himself to sleep not noticing the two sad pairs of eyes seeing him, a pair of feline like eyes and a pair of piercing aqua eyes and not feeling the placing of a worn out blanket being placed on him as a vampiric girl sat next to him while the black haired scarred man watched over them from a distance.

_**Word Count: 777** _

_**New fic, wrote this for a friend I made on discord, I hope the opening chapter didn't disappoint.** _

_**Again slow updates, I barely have anytime so yeah** _   
_**However I have plans to release a load of one shots over the coming days and a collection of pilot chapters for a shit ton of fic ideas I have.** _

_**Art I colour shifted and based Izuku's design on** _

_**[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EpoBfSHXMAExCfg?format=jpg&name=large) ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join my server  
> https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2


End file.
